Aerith
}= link=Lêer:Aerith KHIIIRM.png |Size=350x400px |Description=''Aerith soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind'' |katakana=エアリス |romaji=Earisu |en=Aerith |de=Aerith |es=Aerith |fr=Aerith |it=Aerith |pt=Aerith |fi=Aerith |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Radiant Garden |charworld2=Traverse Town |origin=Final Fantasy VII |company=Final Fantasy |enva=Mandy Moore |envan= |enva2=Mena Suvari |enva2n= |enva3=Andrea Bowen |enva3n=(KHIII Re Mind) |java=Maaya Sakamoto |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts II |game4=Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind }} - Journaal = |journalKH=She lost her home to the Heartless at a very young age. Beneath her gentle disposition lies a strong will and a firm sense of duty. Many are naturally drawn to her. Aerith works with Leon and Yuffie to learn more about the Heartless and the "key". "Final Fantasy VII" |journalSS=A young woman who fought the Heartless. Her calm demeanor hides an unbreakable will. Aerith also has a mysterious sense of truth, and is aware that Traverse Town and its inhabitants are a figment of Sora's memory. |journalKH2=Final Fantasy VII A young woman whose quiet eyes belie an unbreakable will. Like Leon, she met Sora while living away from her hometown, and helped him now and then on his journey. Now Aerith works with Leon and Yuffie to restore the town to its past splendor. |journalUX='KH II Aerith' KINGDOM HEARTS II (2005) A member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. KH Aerith/Illustrated Aerith KINGDOM HEARTS (2002) A girl with a gentle disposition, a strong will, and a firm sense of duty. Tifa & Aerith A girl on a journey to find someone, and her friend with mysterious powers. }}}} Aerith is 'n karakter uit Final Fantasy VII en verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts II. Sy woon in Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, en in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts II. Aerith, as bondgenoot van Leon en Yuffie, is een van die drie kern Final Fantasy karakters van die reeks en neem 'n aktiewe ondersteuningsrol by hulle in die verdediging van Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts II. Sy speel ook 'n rol in Cloud se storie, maar help hom nie regtig soos sy haar ander bondgenote doen nie. Aerith is twee en twintig jaar oud tydens die gebeurtenisse van Kingdom HeartsKingdom Hearts Ultimania, bladsy 128 en drie-en-twintig in Kingdom Hearts II.Kingdom Hearts II Ultimania, bladsy 199 Ontwikkeling Aerith se naam is nooit in die spel gepraat nie, alhoewel haar naam in die skrif geskryf is. Dit is as gevolg van onsekerheid tydens die spel se ontwikkeling of haar naam vertaal word as "Aerith", of as die oorspronklike vertaling "Aeris" wat in Final Fantasy VII verskyn het. Die naam "Aerith" sal later gebruik word in verwante uitgawes van Final Fantasy VII, wat die oorspronklike "Aeris" as 'n verkeerde naam beskou. Aerith, saam met Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid en Leon, was oorspronklik bedoel om in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep te verskyn. Hulle is egter van die spel verwyder, want volgens Tetsuya Nomura was daar al te veel plotlyne, en hulle insluiting sou die storie verwar het. Verskyning In Kingdom Hearts het Aerith 'n sterk ooreenkoms met haar oorspronklike voorkoms in Final Fantasy VII, alhoewel sy nie haar kort, maroen oorjas het nie en haar dik metaalbandjies vervang word met wat lyk soos gewelfde draad. Sy het ook 'n los, lila riem om haar middel, met swart tou vasgebind in 'n boog wat nie in haar oorspronklike ontwerp teenwoordig was nie. Aerith dra 'n pienk rok met magenta voering en knoppies aan die voorkant, met die laaste twee knoppies oop. Sy het 'n swart band wat gebind is op dieselfde manier as die ketting om haar nek. Haar oë is groen en haar hare is bruin. Aerith se hare is lank en gestileer in 'n braid langs haar rug, met krulle aan weerskante van haar gesig. Dele van haar hare geraamde haar gesig in 'n baie soortgelyke wyse as Sephiroth se eie hare (dit is waarskynlik omdat Aerith en Sephiroth geskeduleer was om broers en susters te wees tydens die ontwikkelingsfases van Final Fantasy VII). Sy dra ook bruin stewels. In Kingdom Hearts II verander Aerith se voorkoms, wat 'n bietjie lyk soos in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', maar met 'n paar verskille. Haar oë en lint is baie helderder, terwyl haar stewels (nie die sandale wat hulle in ''Crisis Core dra nie) ligter is. Aerith dra nou 'n bloedrooi en wit bokant, wat deur 'n band om die nek gehou word. Onder hierdie top dra Aerith 'n pienk romp met 'n horisontale wit streep in die middelste deel van die romp. Sy dra nog 'n rok onder die eerste een, hierdie rok is wit en effens langer as die eerste. Persoonlikheid Alhoewel sy beperkte tyd in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks het, word Aerith bewys dat hy baie kundig is, soos oor die onderwerp Ansem. Sy is vriendelik en gee om vir Cloud, sowel as Sora en sy vriende. Aerith is van sagte en kalmte natuur, maar ook baie koppig. Sodra sy iets in haar kop het, kan jy haar nie keer nie. Bowendien hou sy nie daarvan om onderskat te word nie, wat goed waargeneem kan word in haar klein woordstryd tussen haar en Leon. Daarbenewens tree sy altyd doelbewus op, het groot vertroue in haar vriende en kan nie maklik ontsteld wees nie. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts'' Aerith benader Donald en Goofy op hul eerste reis na Traverse Town, en hulle neem hulle na die hotel, waar hulle hulle oor die Heartless, Ansem the Wise se verslae en die Keyblade, terwyl Leon en Yuffie dieselfde doen met Sora in die volgende kamer. Nadat Sora, Donald en Goofy die Guard Armor verslaan het, sluit sy by Leon en Yuffie in om hulle af te stuur en hulle 500 munny vir voorrade te gee. Wanneer Sora en die ander terugkeer na Traverse Town, is Aerith met Leon terwyl hy treine in die Geheime Waterweg. Sy vra Sora om die wêreld se Keyholes te sluit en hom aan Cid te rig om te vra oor die Navi-G Stuks. Later sluit sy by Leon, Yuffie en Cid in die Klein Huis in die Derde Distrik, waar hulle Sora vertel oor Maleficent en die lot van hul tuiswêreld. Aerith vertel hom ook van die klokkie in die Tweede Distrik, en sy, Yuffie en Cid, beveel hom aan om te ondersoek. Nadat Sora die Traverse Town Keyhole sluit, deel hy sy avonture by die Olympus Coliseum met Aerith. 'N Bekommerde Aerith, wat bewus is dat Cloud by die Colosseum was in sy strewe na Sephiroth, vra Sora om vir Cloud te vertel dat hy nie die volgende keer roekeloos optree nie. Storie-skakel: Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Na Sora, Donald en Goofy verslaan die Behemoth by Hollow Bastion, Aerith, Yuffie, en Leon wag vir hulle in die Groot saal nadat hulle deur Cid van Traverse Town geneem is. Hulle vertel Sora dat die verslaan van Ansem die verlore wêrelde sal terugbring, maar sal ook die skeiding tussen hulle herstel. Nadat Sora die Final Keyhole sluit, gaan sy na die kasteelbiblioteek, waar sy Sora vier bladsye van Ansem's Report gee en sy helende magie versterk in afwagting van sy stryd met Ansem. 'N geruime tyd later nadat Ansem deur Sora verslaan is, Aerith, Leon en Yuffie Cloud gegroet het, het Cid hom na die Hollow Bastion-biblioteek gebring. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' 'N Geheue-gebaseerde weergawe van Aerith verskyn in die Traverse Town-vloer in Kasteel van vergetelheid, saam met Leon, Cid en Yuffie. Eerstens, soos die ander karakters, spreek sy ongeloof uit dat sy Sora blyk te ken, hoewel sy hom nie onthou nie. Nadat sy egter met Sora een-tot-een gesels het, kom sy agter dat sy net 'n projeksie is wat sy herinnering aan haar gebaseer het. Sy is saam met Maleficent in Riku se trek deur die kasteel, die enigste wat dit besef. Sy vertel dat Sora op sy hoede moet wees. Dit blyk egter dat Sora die enigste is wat haar in die eerste plek kan sien, aangesien Donald en Goofy aanvaar het dat sy reeds saam met Leon, Yuffie en Cid teruggekom het. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aerith is 'n lid van die Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Sy help tydens die hartlose inval van Hollow Bastion deur Yuffie te genees en gaan vermoedelik voort om ander karakters te help of teen die Heartless te veg. Aerith het Sora later in die spel gehelp tydens sy beweging teen die Meester Beheerprogram deur die skrap program te laai terwyl hy die rekenaarkamer bewaak. In die krediete word sy gesien aan die een kant en kyk na die lug van Radiant Garden en wonder wat gebeur het met Cloud en Sephiroth ná hul geveg by die Donker Dieptes (die veronderstelling dat die speler die sidequest met hulle voltooi het). Dwarsdeur die verhaal moedig sy Cloud aan om te doen wat hy moet om sy doelwitte te bereik. Aerith is seker dat Cloud sy lig sal vind, wat die pad terug na hulle sal lei. Vaardighede Aerith, in teenstelling met die meeste ander Final Fantasy-karakters, was nog nie 'n bondgenoot of opponent vir Sora nie, of sy nog nie gesien waard nie, dat sy direk in die stryd teen 'n teenstander betrokke was, en dus is haar gevegsvermoëns, indien enige, onbekend. Aerith lyk egter in staat om magie te gooi, aangesien sy 'n Curaga-tover-spel op Yuffie tydens die inval van Hollow Bastion gooi, en ook Sora se Cure-tover-spel opgradeer. Dit blyk meer in lyn te wees met hul limietbreuke wat op genesing fokus, soos in Final Fantasy VII. Alhoewel sy nooit fisies in die geveg gesien word nie, raak sy op een punt betrokke omdat sy die golwe van Heartless wat deur die MCP vervaardig word, afwend (Sy weier Leon se besorgdheid om dit alleen te kan hanteer), wat suggereer dat sy gevegsvaardighede het. Sy dra te eniger tyd geen sigbare wapens, anders as die meeste ander Final Fantasy karakters, maar dit sal waarskynlik 'n towerstaffie wees soos per haar oorspronklike inkarnasie. Gallery File:Aerith KH.png|Aerith in Kingdom Hearts. File:Aerith KHII.png|Aerith in Kingdom Hearts II. File:Aerith KHIIIRM.png|Aerith in Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind File:Aerith (Young) KH Manga.png|'N Jong Aerith soos sy in die ''Kingdom Hearts'' manga voorkom. File:Aerith KHII Manga.png|Aerith soos sy in die ''Kingdom Hearts II'' manga voorkom. Oorsprong Aerith Gainsborough debuteer in die oorspronklike Final Fantasy VII as een van die hoof vroulike protagoniste saam met mede-party lid, Tifa Lockhart. Hoewel dit oënskynlik die rol van 'n witmaker in hierdie speletjie pas, gebruik Aerith 'n werklike melee-wapen in die vorm van 'n staff eerder as 'n septer. Aerith is die laaste lid van 'n ou ras wat bekend staan as die Cetra. Sy maak 'n vreedsame lewe as 'n blom-meisie met een of ander vorm van kommunikasie met die planeet en ontwikkel 'n kortstondige verhouding met Zack voordat hy Cloud ontmoet. Aerith se dood in die hande van Sephiroth het afgegaan as een van die bekendste gebeure in die RPG geskiedenis, en dit is dit wat Cloud meer bepaal maak as ooit om Sephiroth eens en vir altyd te veg en te verslaan. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters